pgideasfandomcom-20200215-history
Avatars (DJPixelatedFlame)
Images are to be added. Please be patient Director The Director is a man wearing a black tuxedo with a blue tie. He also has brown hair. Percussionist The Percussionist is a boy wearing a black shirt and black pants. He also wears sunglasses and a fedora. His hair is black. Violinist The Violinist is a girl wearing a white sweater, purple shirt, black gloves, and a white cap. She has long blue hair. Bassist The Bassist is a blonde-haired girl with a pink shirt, white sweater, pink gloves, black skirt, and white shoes. Summer Raccoon The Summer Raccoon is a humanoid raccoon with a green shirt and brown pants, resembling the Raccoon with a Pipe. Vision Vision has eye-wear that resembles VR Goggles in a red and blue color. He wears red and blue neon clothes. * Vision is a reference to Beat Saber Dash Dash bears a yellow and blue striped shirt and yellow hair. His pants are blue and his shoes are yellow. * Dash is a reference to Geometry Dash Cyan Cyan has cyan hair, turquoise suit, and a blue scarf. There is a light blue triangle shape on his suit. * Cyan is a reference to Just Shapes and Beats Flame Flame has black emo hair. He wears a black sweater with blue fire on it, and black pants with blue shoes. * Flame resembles DJPixelatedFlame's skin in Pixel Gun 3D Leafy Leafy has a mostly green palette. He has dark green hair, green shirt with a tree on it, blue pants, and grey shoes. He also wears red-blue 3D Glasses. * This avatar was designed based on a random google image when searching "pixel gun 3d justleafy" Wolf Boy Wolf Boy has brown spiky hair. He seems to be wearing medieval-like armor. * This avatar was designed based on WolfBoy231's profile picture Craft Craft wears headphones. He also has green hair, a black sweater, black pants, and white shoes. * Craft is a reference to Minecraftian47 Portal Gunner Portal Gunner has black hair with a ponytail, white shirt, orange pants, and white boots. * Based on Chell from Portal Facility Controller Facility Controller has a robotic body, robotic white cyclops head, an orange eye, and some oranges wires hanging * Based on GLaDOS from Portal Blue Robot White/grey robot with one blue eye * Based on Atlas from Portal Orange Robot White/grey robot with one orange eye * Based on P-Body from Portal Corrupt Moron "I AM NOT A MORON" Appears to be a mix of GLaDOS and Blue Robot * Based on Wheatley from Portal 2 Biologist Appears to be a normal scientist with brown short hair Extreme Runner Similar to Naruto. Some bits are purple virtual-like. * Based on the "Naruto running" at the Area 51 raid * The virtual parts and name are based on the Extreme Run mini-game Alien Leader Green Alien, but has robot legs * Based on the boss from Area 52 in campaign Cubic Attains a rubix-cube head, robotic arm, tree-like arm, virtual green torso, a leg similar to the Laser Spear, and a leg resembling the spider mine enemy. * Based on Cubic from campaign xSaige Boy with short brown hair, white eyes, white shirt, black stripes and crosses, white pants, and white-black shoes. * Based on the YouTuber xSaige 02 A male with short brown hair, black/red cap, red shirt, black pants, and red shoes. * Based on the YouTuber Runningback02 MLGDash He actually has a red head, weird looking face, green sweater with yellow buttons, orange pants, and red shoes. * Based on Mlgdash's profile picture XYZ I have no idea how to design this yetCategory:Other